


Pour rien

by UnderwaterTree



Category: Amour Sucré, My Candy Love
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterTree/pseuds/UnderwaterTree
Summary: Une courte envolée sentimentale qui se développe autour de Nathaniel et de sa relation avec son père, sur fond de liaison avec Castiel.





	Pour rien

**Author's Note:**

> SPOIL : Attendez la fin de l'épisode 23 avant de lire ce One Shot
> 
> Hello !
> 
> Premier texte qui peut être qualifié de 'fanfic' que je termine, houra !  
> Je pensais poster ce One Shot sur le forum du jeu lui-même, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que ce soit accepté vu qu'il y a allusions à violences, abus sur enfant tout ça tout ça... Et puis, entre nous, il aurait fallu que j'ouvre un recueil, et je n'ai pas assez de temps/motivation pour en écrire de façon régulière...  
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**Tu n'avais jamais connu** que les coups féroces, que les impacts cinglants, que la douleur brûlante, que la fureur foudroyante de ton père, et tu t'étais dit que c'était de l' _amour_. Tu t'étais dit que c'était par la violence qu'il exprimait son affection, que tu devais te sentir heureux de recevoir son attention, celle qu'il n'accordait pas aux autres. Froid, indifférent, rigide, hostile comme il était, il te réservait à toi et à toi seul l'imperfection de son esprit, la difformité de son âme, le mensonge que représentait son être dans son ensemble, sa façade vernie qui s'effritait chaque fois qu'il te retenait tard le soir plus longtemps que les autres, chaque fois son masque se fissurait et chaque fois tu découvrais encore plus, toujours plus son vrai visage, sa vraie nature, ses véritables pulsions destructrices. Ou peut-être que cette idée ne venait pas de toi. Peut-être il te l'avait susurrée, un soir, à la tombée de la nuit, dans ta tendre enfance, à ton oreille, avant que tu tombes de sommeil, comme une berceuse, comme un conte, comme une fable, comme une malédiction, pour que tu la retiennes et que chaque fois tu te la répètes, qu'elle se grave en toi, comme les marques dans ton dos. Et un jour après avoir passé des années, des années, à essayer de lutter, d'espérer, de l'aimer, de lui pardonner, un jour tu as cédé. Un jour tu as cessé de lui chercher des excuses, de donner une raison aux actes qui n'en avaient pas, de trouver normal de lui dire que tu n'avais pas le temps et que tu devais faire tes devoirs, juste pour retourner dans ta chambre et changer de place tes affaires, pour qu'il saisisse un livre au lieu d'un compas qui traînait là, alors qu'il te suivait de près. Tu n'en pouvais plus, de toute cette peur, de tous ces pleurs, de cette horreur, de toute cette rancœur qui te collait à la peau, tu ne pouvais plus le supporter, tu étais dégoûté de ta situation, de cet enlisement, constant, dans les méandres d'un homme que tu rejetais profondément.

**Tu n'avais jamais connu** que la haine, que la cruauté, que la colère, que la folie, mais tu n'avais jamais connu _Castiel_. Il t'avait montré des égards dont personne d'autre ne t'avait fait part jusqu'alors, il t'avait touché, au delà de ta peau, au delà de ta chair, dans ton cœur, dans ton cerveau, dans ton âme. Il t'avait rendu la vue, l'espoir, le souffle que tu avais perdus, il t'avait révélé le monde, ses beautés, ses changements, toutes ces petites choses qui avaient disparu à tes yeux. Il t'avait enseigné le bruit de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux, la joie, le sourire, le rire, l'attirance, les accords qui fonctionnent, les cœurs qui résonnent, l'amour. Chaque contact t'insufflait la vie, chaque effleurement te rendait un peu plus vivant, chaque caresse te liait davantage à tes sens, éveillés, réanimés, ramenés d'entre les morts. Ses baisers te réveillaient, ses mains te parcouraient, et peut-être bien que les tiennes faisaient pareil. Tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais... Il t'aimait. Il t'aimait, tu en étais persuadé, il le répétait si souvent, il en était fier, et il t'aimait, avec la plus grande bienveillance, sans te faire mal, sans jamais te faire mal. Il t'aimait, tu le savais. Son murmure chaud à ton oreille, tu ne sais quoi répondre.  
**'Est-ce que je peux voir ? S'il te plaît.'**  
Pourtant tu le savais, tu t'en doutais, il l'avait déjà demandé mais tu ne le lui avais jamais autorisé. Par peur ? Non, tu n'as plus peur, avec lui. Par honte ? Tu n'as plus honte, avec lui. Pour garder le secret ? Il le sais déjà, il connaît tout de toi, sans jamais se lasser de toi. Alors, pourquoi ? Pour rien. Pour rien du tout, mais tu baisses quand même le regard.  
**'Si je fais ça, on ne pourra pas terminer ce soir.'**  
**'Je m'en fiche, Nathaniel, je m'en fiche.'**  
Alors tu te retournes, la tête dans l'oreiller, tu fermes les yeux, mais tu le sens. Tu sens tout. Son front brûlant qui se pose sur toi, ses cheveux qui te glissent dessus, son souffle qui te fait frisonner, puis des gouttes de sueur qui viennent rouler sur toi, ou bien peut-être que ce sont des larmes. Il se redresse et tu sens son doigt qui passe sur ton dos et, sans qu'il ne te l'ait demandé, et sans que tu n'y ais réfléchit, tu parles.  
**'Fouet... Pour battre les œufs.'**  
Il pause, et tu te dis qu'il hésite, que c'est trop pour lui, qu'il ne peut pas, qu'il ne t'aime plus, mais il dépose un baiser sur l'aspérité qu'il vient de désigner et enchaîne avec un autre un peu plus loin. Il attend, le temps que tu comprennes, que tu acceptes, **'Equerre.'** Il se déplace encore une fois, **'Mégot de cigarette.'** Et encore une fois, **'Flûte de champagne.'** Et il embrasse une entaille plus grosse que les autres, **'Couteau à pain.'** Et chaque fois que sa bouche rentre en contact avec ta peau, c'est comme s'il s'excusait, c'est comme s'il te réconfortait, c'est comme s'il te disait milles mots doux. Chaque brûlure, il l'apaise, chaque déchirure, il la recoud, chaque meurtrissure, il la panse, du bout des lèvres. Du bout des lèvres, il calme tes souffrances, il guérit tes coupures, bande tes blessures, soigne tes maux au plus profond de toi et déjà tu sens moins de poids sur tes épaules. Du bout des lèvres, il te couvre d'un baume de douceur, de tendresse pure qui t'enveloppe d'un voile de délicatesse. Du bout des lèvres, il te réchauffe, il t'attise, il t'anime d'un désir, un vœu : tu as envie de _vivre_. Sans le sacrifice, sans la résignation, sans la soumission, sans la crainte, sans l'angoisse, sans l'ombre de l'homme qui te hante, te persécute, te violente, te brutalise et te maltraite. Soudain une réalisation te transcende ; du plus profond de toi, chaque parcelle de ta peau et chacune de tes cellules n'aspirent plus qu'à une seule passion qui entraîne l'intégralité de ton corps dans son élan. Tu veux vivre, de toutes tes force. Sans ton père. Avec Castiel.

 

**'Castiel ?'**  
**'Oui ?'**  
**'Tu peux me rendre un service ?'**  
**'Bien sûr. Tout pour toi.'**  
**'S'il te plaît... Appelle le 119.'**

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié !
> 
> Si vous voulez lire plus venant de ma petite personne, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner ! J'ai prévu (ou plutôt, j'ai dans l'espoir) de terminer une ou deux fanfics avant fin juillet, mais j'avoue que le manque de motivation et de régularité sont ce qui me fait le plus défaut... Alors, n'hésitez à lâcher les kudos et les commentaires pour m'encourager !  
> A la prochaine fanfic !
> 
>  
> 
> Aussi, pour rester à jour, n'oubliez pas de vérifier régulièrement les informations se trouvant sur mon profil.


End file.
